


Not a Bad Home

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Angel is Alive, Birthday, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Angel isn't planning on celebrating his birthday. Everyone else has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to [To Learn to Fly Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7638517) although really, it's just an Angel is Alive universe.

Angel woke up because Kurt teleported into his room.

He supposed that he shouldn’t have been totally surprised that someone had come to bother him, since he’d turned off his alarm and locked the door but he hadn’t quite expected such an enthusiastic break-in. He’d been thinking it would be more like Hank knocking on the door and making puzzled grumpy noises about why he was so late. Then he’d have yelled that he was sick and Hank would have left him alone until the next day and then it would all be over.

It was a bit harder to do that with Kurt unexpectedly perched on the end of the bed.

“Good morning Warren! Happy birthday!”

Angel jerked upright so fast that he nearly pulled a few feathers out of his wings. Kurt leaned prudently back, probably a little worried that Angel might swing at him. Angel still did that sometimes when he was surprised. It was a habit picked up from too much time in cages that he was trying to break. So far, nobody had suffered anything worse than a smack but still.

“How did you know it’s my birthday?!” he demanded.

“Everybody knows it is your birthday,” Kurt said happily. “Are you going to get up? The Professor said we could have cake at breakfast because it is your birthday and it is becoming difficult to stop Peter eating it before you’ve seen it.”

“Everybody knows?” Angel said, ignoring the second part to focus on the first.

“Everyone,” Kurt confirmed.

Angel glared at him, trying to conceal the confusion. His birthday? Nobody had celebrated his birthday in ... well, forever. He hadn’t told anybody it was his birthday so how did they know? Why did they care?

Okay, that was a stupid thing to think but as his tendency to swipe at surprised showed, old habits died hard. He did know that they all cared. Hank cared about him. Hank was his friend even. The Professor cared about everyone and that included Angel, even if he could be pretty boring when it came to things like working hard and learning and doing homework and getting out of bed and not drinking any alcohol or smoking. And okay, maybe the kids weren’t that bad. Yes, they cared about him but ... a birthday?

“Come on!” Kurt said encouragingly. “It looks like it will be good cake! Scott and Jean decorated it together!”

He teleported away and Angel slowly got out of bed, feeling almost bewildered. He thought he’d got used to this place since they’d taken him in and healed him. Thought they couldn’t ever surprise him, not now he knew them. Apparently, he was wrong about that.

A birthday party? He was ... old, he had been too old for parties when he’d had to leave home – at least, according to his father. And since then, he’d fought and killed and been the servant of a mutant-God. The world seemed like there shouldn’t _be_ birthday parties any more. 

But apparently, there were.

He dressed quickly and came out of the room. Kurt was outside the door, obviously feeling that he required escorting to the dining room. Angel stared at him, still not quite able to believe all of this. It just felt ... weird.

There were balloons and streamers hanging everywhere. When he came in, people waved and yelled happy birthday at him. He saw Hank smiling at him, saw a small pile of brightly wrapped presents and then saw a rather large sheet cake with little tiny icing figures on it, standing atop of a carefully painted mansion.

“That girly idea was yours, wasn’t it?” he said to Scott because it was easier than trying to work out something nice to say. Scott just grinned at him.

“I made the little you. See his smug face? I thought about having you with your head shoved up your ass but Jean said it would spoil the mood.”

Angel laughed at that and playfully swiped at him with a wing. Scott dodged, looking smug. Jean smiled at him.

“We weren’t sure if you’d want candles so we didn’t put any on but if you do, just ask. Or we can make some flames for you.”

“I thought I would just make you lightning strikes to blow out!” Storm called out. Angel was about to give her the finger but he just knew that the Professor was giving him a look, so he didn’t. Instead, he sat down and looked at the cake, then shrugged and leaned over to grab a knife.

“Who wants a slice then?”

They gathered round him, kids and teenagers and adults, holding out their plates, waiting for him to provide, give them things. Angel began to cut, noticing it was plain sponge with jam and cream. His favourite, probably plucked from his mind by a quiet telepath, at the same them that they had lifted that it was his birthday and he was dreading the quietness of it. So they’d fixed it.

This place was weird. But it wasn’t a bad home.

Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
